


He didn't forget their names

by 1PB2PB3PB4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1PB2PB3PB4/pseuds/1PB2PB3PB4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not proof read so I apologise for any mistakes. Also there is some swearing from Dean. If you like it (or not) please review.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. He didn't forget their names

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proof read so I apologise for any mistakes. Also there is some swearing from Dean. If you like it (or not) please review.

Dr Doug Grask had to admit he wasn't suprised that the father wasn't there once he had had a good look at Sam Winchester, he had far too many scars for a 17 year old and was covered in bruises, including some handshaped ones on his arms causing Doug great alarm. Today, however he was in for a bump to head which had caused him to loose conciousness, and a large gash on his arm.  
What was particuarly interesting and confusing to Doug was that the brother had refused to bring his brother through the door until they confirmed that: yes it was a state hospital, and as the older brother was 21 they wouldn't have to inform the father. He was now returning to update the brother on Sam's status.  
"Mr Winchester" he started  
"Dean" the young man cut him off with a smile" Mr Winchester's my dad. So how's Sammy?" His face instantly going back to seriousness a frown appearing on his face as he asked about his brother's wellbeing.  
"He's going to be fine, he's woken up and we've confirmed that his concussion is minor, we have also stiched the laceration on his arm so all is good."  
Dean seemed to sigh with relif and it was evident upon his face, however Doug wasn't finished.  
"Dean, I have to ask how did this happen? It looks like someone knifed him, and I'm worried about all the old scars." Doug had his suspicions about where, or rather who, they had come from, and why the father wasn't present, but he wasn't going to offer them at first. He wanted to see if Dean had an explanation.  
"Some drunks jumped him as we left the bar" Dean scowled his opinion about what happened clear on his face. Doug mentally paused assesing the story's credibility. He decided to see what else Dean had to say.  
"You know as a minor Sam probably shouldn't've been in that bar? Right? And why did these drunks jump him?"  
Dean glared at him, Doug was glad he decided to halt the questions about scars for now and listened to Dean as he began to speak,  
"I know he shouldn't've been in ther, but he's my brother and I gotta keep an eye on him. So I was playing some pool, he was doing his nerd stuff in a corner, when the guys I'd been playin' with got angry about me winnin' their money and decided to take it out on Sammy when we left. I went out first, and I was waiting by the car and by the time I went to see what was taking him so damn long they had'im cornered. Then the leader pulled out this knife got Sam with it before I got rid of them. Sam hit his head hard coming down and here we are in the bloody ER playing 20 godamn questions."  
As Dean was saying this Doug listened intently. He decided it sounded credible, and although Dean seemed to blame himself for the incident, Doug honestly felt he was not at fault-though perhaps Dean shouldn't have taken Sam to a bar. All in all Doug would have been satisfied, but he still was curious about why Dean was adamant about not calling his father and Sam's scars, and wanted to confirm or deny his fears.  
"Sorry Dean, I've just got a few more questions to ask. Why don't you want me to call your father and why does Sam who is all of 17 years old have so many scars?"  
Dean, who's expression had gone from resignment to anger back to resignment then calculative, rolled his eyes and tilted his head back in annoyance,  
"Why the bloody hell do you think I don't want my dad in here? my brother got beaten up after leaving a bar he shouldn't've been in and was only there 'cause of me. I thought you doctors were meant to be smart!"  
Doug internally rolled his eyes at that last comment, but raised an eyebrow prompting Dean to go on and explain the scars.  
"Sammy's a clumsy kid, and pisses off the wrong people especially at school, hey you should see him mouth off to dad,sometimes I swear he has no sense if self preservation, I mean he knows dad's gonna-" Dean quickly cut himself off as he seemed to realise what he said. Doug merely raised his other eyebrow which prompted Dean to start angrily hissing that their dad would never hit Sam and didn't abuse them.  
Doug however had heard it all before and simply left, as he passed the desk he requested for a social worker to be sent in to talk to Sam and Dean too if he'd talk. He also asked a passing nurse to keep an eye on them, just to make sure Dean wouldn't sneak out.  
He forgot to keep an eye on Sam.  
He'd forgotten to take Sam's file with him  
He forgot workplace etiquette as he shouted at Dean and demanded to know where Sam was.  
He forgot all reasons to keep Dean strolling out of the ER one hour later.  
Doug never forgot their names.


	2. How Dean saw it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is from Dean's Pov and has quite a bit of swearing in it, it is also not proof read so I aplogise for any typos  
> I do not oown Supernatural nor any of the chracters.

Dean was freaking out. Silently. But still. Sammy was in the bloody ER because of Dean's stupidity. He should've left Sammy at home, or rather kept a better eye on his little brother, taken the hits himself. Now they were in a county ER with no fake insurance and with dad out on a hunt in the middle of a fuckin' wood. To top it off he couldn't even see Sammy while the Doctors worked on him, but was instead left to pace around the reception area while he waited for news.  
After what seemed like an age a doctor came out, Dean squinted at his name badge and let out a mental smile at the name "Doug Grask", poor sucker. He brought back his attention however when the doctor began to speak.  
"Mr Winchester-"  
"Dean" he said flashing a grin, "Mr Winchester's my dad. So how's Sammy?" it just felt weird being adressed with that much respect, and Dean was dying to know how Sam was so he could quit freaking out like a damn girl or, No. Sammy would be fine.  
"He's going to be fine, he's woken up and we've confirmed that his concussion is minor, we have also stiched the laceration on his arm so all is good," continued Grask.  
Dean let out a breath he would never admit he'd been holding at the news, but to hold true to their shitty Winchester luck Grask wasn't finished.  
"Dean, I have to ask how did this happen? It looks like someone knifed him and I'm worried about all the old scars."  
Dean scowled, he wasn't hapy about what had happened at all, blaming himself for not keeping an eye on Sammy when they had left the bar. He should've known those fucking thugs wouldn't just ket him walk off with his (hustled) winnings, but he hadn't thought they'd take it out on Sam. He decided to see how little he could get away with telling Grask-he defintley didn't want to have to explain the scars- Oh that one he got from a wendigo that snuck up on him you know every day weekend-No.  
"Some thugs jumped 'im as we were leaving the bar." Dean decided to settle on.  
However the Dr wasn't satisfied,  
"You know as a minor Sam probably shouldn'tve been in that bar? Right? And why did these drunks jump him?"  
Dean glared at Grask, he knew that he'd got it from Sammy and he'd been berating himself about for the past however long, he didn't need this professional telling him too. Dean decided to elaborate though, in hope of steering the converstaion away from Sam's scars. It would be just his luck if the Dr didn't believe him the one time he was telling the truth.  
"I know he shouldn't've been in there but he's my brother and I gotta keep an eye on him. So I was playing some pool, he was doing his nerd stuff in a corner when the guys I'd been playin' with got angry about me takin' their money and decided to take it out on Sammy as we left, I'd gone out first and was waiting by the car and by the time I went to see what was taking him so damn long they had'im cornered. Then the leader pulled out this knife got Sam with it before I got rid of them. Sam hit his head hard coming down and here we are in the bloody ER playing 20 godamn questions." Dean said, trying to subtly tell the doctor to shut up and let him see Sammy already. Dean really wanted to see him to assure himself that his little brother would be alright.  
The dr gave a small smile, finally, thought Dean let me see my damn brother. But unfortunately Grask hadn't forgotten about the scars.  
"Sorry Dean, I've just got a few more questions to ask. Why don't you want me to call your father and why does Sam who is all of 17 years old have so many scars?"  
Dean internally sighed, of course, he couldn't just see Sam and leave no, he pondered a story and decided to stick as close as possible to what could've been the truth.  
"Why the bloody hell do you think I don't want my dad in here? my brother got beaten up after leaving a bar he shouldn't've been in and was only there 'cause of me. I thought you doctors were meant to be smart"  
The Dr raised his eyebrow prompting Dean to continue. Damn. He was hoping that would be it,  
"Sammy's a clumsy kid, and pisses off the wrong people especially at school, hey you should see him mouth off to dad, sometimes I swear he has no sense of self preservation, I mean he knows dad's gonna-" Dean stopped himself cursing. Shit. He hadn't meant to say that and cutting himself just made it seem worse now Grask was probably convinced their Dad went round hitting them for kicks-which woukd never happen if Dad hit Sammy Dean would take him and leave to never come back- and call in the social worker, who almost certainly wouldn't even be hot, and split them up. Dean really didn't need this so he started to backtrack.  
"No look no our dad doesn't hit us he never would..." Hissed Dean, but he soon gave up as it was apparent that Grask wasn't listening to him as he walked out and said something that Dean couldn't catch (but could guess) to the person at the desk.  
Fuck, thought Dean as he wondered how he would get out of this one, slowly a smirk spread across his face as he finalised his plan.  
He couldn't sneak out with Sam as there was a nurse monitoring him, but he doubted Sam was under supervision and if he could get a message they'd be good to go. He had to hurry though before the social worker got here.  
'Hey" he said to a passing nurse, "d'ya think you could pass this to my brother it's his homework and if he has to stay here for supervision he'll want to do it." Dean also flashed the nurse a charming grin for good measure. The nurse examined it then asked,  
"Why are some numbers circled?"  
"Dunno must be the ones he has to do" he shrugged "so will you give it to him?"  
The nurse glanced at him then nodded,  
"Fine sure, sorry about the questions but I had to check you weren't trying to send your brother any messages to confirm stories or such"  
Dean rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything, and when she turned her back he quickly slid the folder on Sam which Grask had left into his jacket and began chatting to nurse stationed on him about her kids. He smiled internally and waited for the showdown to happen.  
He was rewarded about 15 minutes later when Grask returned eyes blazing demanding to know where Sam was. Dean replied with his sweetest,  
"How would I know?" and turned on his heel to leave saying "call me if you find him, my number's in the file." He then promptly left, sad he couldn't see Grask's reaction when he discovered it was gone. He was gonna buy him and Sammy some pie, he had plenty of money from hustling.


End file.
